Transimpedance amplifier (TIA) circuits are used to interface with a wide variety of sensors. Such applications include, but are not limited to, microelectronic and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) accelerometers, MEMS gyroscopes, photo detectors, pressure sensors, and ionization chambers. Transimpedance amplifiers are also known as current-to-voltage converters.